Hero
by Forever In The Fire
Summary: Let me be your hero, Would you dance, If I asked you to dance? Would you run, And never look back? Would you cry, If you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight' First song fic. MassieXCam, and MassieXDerrington FIXED!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hero**

Let me be your hero,

Would you dance,

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run,

And never look back?

Would you cry,

If you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

A laugh escaped her lips as she ran though the soft grass, Jimmy choos in hand. She tackled the boy who was in front of her before.

"I love you, Massie Block." He said. The words fought to get to her tongue, but they escaped.

"I love you to, Cam." Massie replied before pressing her lips to his.

Would you tremble,

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die,

For the one you love?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

Cam hand his arms wrapped around Massie.

"Are you ready?" Massie asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cam mumbled. In one quick movement Massie stood up, and Cam swept her into a passionate kiss. Massie kissed back, leaning forward deeping the kiss.

"Come on." She said before bringing her into her parents' house.

I can be your hero, baby.I can kiss away the pain.I will stand by you forever.You can take my breath away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Massie said

"I love you." Cam said, resting his forehead on Massie's.

"I love you to." Massie whispered her reply. Massie walked to her room in a daze. Tonight was the perfect night on her entire life. Well the start of her perfect night. Cam had proposed after her parents approved of him. Pure bliss. She switched the news on.

"A car was reported to slid off the rode and burst into flames. The driver, Cam Fisher, was killed." Massie dropped the remote, starring at the TV. NO! NO! This could not be happening. Cam couldn't be dead! A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Teary eyed, Massie opened the door. There Derrick Harrington stood.

"I'm sorry about what-" Derrick started, but was cut off by Massie beginning to cry. Derrick held the weeping woman to his chest, rubbing circles on her back. A muffled 'I love you, Derrick.' came from the weeping Massie. "I love you to, Mass." Derrick replied.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here, tonight.

A clear "I do." came from Massie in her white wedding dress, standing next to Derrick.

She couldn't believe this was happening. One moment Massie was crying at her lost of Cam, thinking about killing herself, now she was standing at the alter, three years later at the age of twenty-three.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Massie let aloud scream escape from her mouth, Derrick gently kissed the top of his wife's head.

"It's going to be alright, Massie." Derrick said.

"Push." The doctor ordered before Massie could reply.

"Push, honey." Derrick told her. With one last push, Massie fell back on the bed, the pain was over, over taking by the wail of a new born child.

Oh, I just wanted to hold you.

I just wanted to hold you.

Oh yeah.

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

Well I don't care...

You're here, tonight.

A tear escaped from Massie's eye as she walked up to the coffin in a black dress, a single rose in her hand. Gently, Massie put the red rose on the coffin and stepped back as it was lowered into the ground. The tomb stone read:

Claire Lyons

Loving friend and aunt.

With the year she was born and her death date and may she rest in peace.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain oh yeah I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

It had been a year since Claire had died, and Massie named her second daughter after her friend. She was slowly losing her friends and each time the coffin was lowered, she died a little bit inside.

She was just waiting for her time, when the pain would be over.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

And I will stand by you, forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away.

He lied to her. He told her that he'll always protect her. He swore he would never leave her. But he did! Once again Massie was standing in the graveyard, morning a love one. Now the only people she had left was Alexandra and Claire, her two daughters. Derrick had now left her to raise her eight year old and her three year old by herself.

I can be your hero.

Now that Massie's children had move out, she had no one left and she was alone. No one came to visit the old lady anymore, it was like she had been forgot. She began walking forward, a glass of water in her hand when she tripped. The water that had spilled from the cup began to tint pink, then darker and darker until it was a dark shade of red. She was finally leaving this world to her love friends and husband. It wasn't like anyone would miss her. There was no one left to miss her.


End file.
